fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azama/Fates Quotes
Enemy Azama Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Avatar Conquest Chapter 24 Vs. Avatar My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "It appears fortune has smiled upon me!" (item) * "It seems the universe has blessed me with something extra today..." (surge) * "Buying accessories—more trappings of this physical realm? ...Well, go on!" (accessory gift) ** "For me? You shouldn't have! But thank you." (accessory gift received) ** "You picked this out for me? Bwahaha! Hold on, I'll model it for you." (accessory gift: towel) * "Ah, Lady/Lord Avatar. How are your spirits today?" (idle) * "Avatar! Are you living in the moment right now? Just a friendly reminder!" (idle) * "Ah, Lady/Lord Avatar. I'm a bit busy contemplating my navel. Come back later?" (idle) * "I must thank you for everything that you do, Avatar. You help keep the balance!" (idle) * "Hello, dearest Avatar. What kismet to run into you like this!" (Idle - Married) * "Welcome! Our castle may be modest, but you may treat it as your home." (Visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Wouldn't it be fascinating to see how the two of us fare in battle together?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I spend my idle hours relaxing and meditating on the astral plane." (free time) * “Oh, why not? Whatever will be, will be.” (team up) Asking - Married * "Life and death are but two sides of one coin. But...please don't die." (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "Tell me, child—is there anything you need? I'll give you anything within my means." (gift) Private Quarters Friendship Lovers * "Welcome home, dear. I'm at peace when you're around." * "Welcome back, Avatar. I'm the only one here, so you can relax and get comfy." * "Do you wish to spend more time with me? Well, I'm not opposed to the idea..." Bonding * "Have I reached Nirvana? Or is this limbo? Your love is confusing!" * "It seems preordained that we should kiss right now. Yes. I knew it." (kiss) Armory Smithy Rod Shop Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Congratulations on your physical form growing one year older!" * "Best wishes!" Level Up *"Strength is fleeting, but I enjoy this." (6+ stats up) *"Oh, how lovely. Praise Hotoke." (4-5 stats up) *"Thanks be for this new strength." (2-3 stats up) *"If this is the divine plan, I accept it." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "What a surprising new adventure!" Help Description Roster DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Museum Melee Ghostly Gold Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I suppose I'll help!" * "Allow me to help." * "Everything is fine!" * "No need to despair!" * "Alright, let's go!" * "This is not good." * "Haha, how bothersome!" * "I'll support you!" * "You're welcome." Dual Strike * "Allow me!" * "I suppose I'll help!" * "Karma!" * "Excuse me!" * "Ah ah ah." * "You're too slow!" Dual Guard * "Foolish of you." * "That was close." * "Not your time!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Well done!" * "Impatient, aren't you?" * "I'm so thankful!" Critical/Skill *"Here's your final reward!" *"Say your prayers!" *"The time for mercy has passed!" *"I won't lose!" Defeated Enemy *"My apologies." *"Rest in peace." *"Huh." *"Death comes for everyone!" *"Until the next life!" *"So it goes!" *"Ahah hah hah." Defeated by Enemy * "Guess I'll walk... into the light." Confession Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts